elementalchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aetaris
The Kletrian Republic of Aetaris is a monarchy thinly disguised as a democracy within the Renegade Islands Alliance, a large nation with a long coast and multiple sizable island colonies. This nation founded the region of Elemental Chaos and is one of the oldest nations present; quite possibly the oldest. Ruled by Tarrea Kenora, it has a population of roughly 161 million. Etymology The name "Aetaris" was invented by Taros Aolar in 166 PC in memory of his father, Atoros. Geography Aetaris is formed out of one large landmass on a continent and a number of islands within the Aetaric Ocean. Aetaris' landmass accounts for roughly 77% of the nation's total area, measuring at roughly 864 x 632 miles, or 546048 square miles. History Klerion Era Aetaris was first settled in 197 PC (Pre-Collapse) as a colony named Tehoren of the much larger Klerion Republic (the name is misleading as it was at this point a dictatorship). Aetaris remained under the control of Klerion until its fall in 0 PC, when all of its colonies became independent. Tehoron was among the largest of the Klerion colonies, but it was ill-used and its potential was not fully realized in Klerion times, especially considering that the large oil reservoirs within the nation and its sea territory would not become valuable until thousands of years later. While under control of Klerion, Aetaris remained a relatively uninteresting farming colony whose leaders were left mainly to do as they pleased. Aetaris was, contrary to many patriotic records within Aetaris of the nation's history, relatively obedient and did not rebel until three years before Klerion's ultimate collapse. Because of its sleepy obedience, Klerion was not altogether worried about its loyalty and so mainly left it alone. When originally settled, Aetaris was ruled by a Klerion warlord named J'kul Armeos, who already boasted an impressive military history and to whom leadership of the colony was a boring obligation rather than an honor. He ruled the colony for eleven years, doing very little, until he was called back to the field. Now leaderless, Aetaris was effectively on its own. Though still an official colony of Klerion, as it would be for centuries more, it was left mostly to tend to itself. Aetaris is almost unique among the many Klerion colonies in that it was always content being a colony. Much later a national patriotism arose, but for centuries the people of Aetaris were satisfied with their situation. Tehoron remained without a leader for two years, but there wasn't much visible difference. After these two years, the colony chose to elect Atoros Aolar, the king who began the Aolar dynasty, in 111 PC. Aolar Dynasty Atoros Aolar is generally viewed as a good king, and certainly one of the more productive. He expanded the borders of Aetaris out into the landmass it was located on and divided the land into "districts" in an elaborate system. In addition, Atoros played a large role in the founding of the very first city in Aetaris, which would eventually become Ataeron. When he first had it built, he called it Klereos - either to please his masters or as sarcasm, and since opinions vary on Atoros' view of Klerion and there's no true evidence either way we can't know - but after his death in 167 PC (caused by a plague which swept through all the Klerion colonies at this time) his son and successor Taros Aolar named it Ataeron in his honor, as well as naming the colony Aetaris (a move which didn't sit well with the Emperor, but he let it be since Aetaris was otherwise so law-abiding). Taros did very little in his rule, and Aetaris went through a time of calm. Taros is mainly remembered as the king who named the nation and its capital and under whom the nation relaxed. After his death in 129 BCE, his son Maleos Aolar came into power. Where his father was a generally peaceful man, content with Klerion's control of Aetaris, Maleos was openly against the massive empire. He started a militia and built walls around Ataeron (which lasted over a hundred years) and it is believed he was about to declare war on Klerion when a Klerion warlord named Tleryk came to Aetaris with an army. Maleos ordered his militia to attack, but the peace-loving people of Aetaris refused, and Tleryk removed Maleos from power, signalling the end of the Aolar dynasty in 122 BCE. After Tleryk left, Aetaris was on its own in choosing a new leader. They eventually appointed Terenos Leoris. Leoris Dynasty Terenos Leoris seemed at first to be a good king, in the same sense Taros had been a good king -- he did very little. However, as his reign went on, Terenos began to act strangely. He ordered the construction of walls between the Aetarean provinces, with gates many miles apart, prohibited the growing of tomatoes for "spiritual reasons", and eventually ordered the militia to besiege Ataeron (which they did not do). Soon after he was assassinated, in 101 BCE. His assassin's identity remains unknown. After Terenos' death, his sister Elea Leoris came to power as Aetaris' first queen. She had an interesting reign, partly due to the rebellions in several neighboring colonies. Elea was strongly pro-Klerion and ensured Aetaris remained a loyal colony by monitoring those who entered and left the colony. Elea removed some of the more bizarre laws her brother had passed and implemented Aetaris' currency, the Jekum, which lasted until 3100 AK (After Klerion) when it was replaced with the Taryl. After Elea's death by natural causes in 64 PC, the crown was passed on to her son, Deros Leoris, arguably the most Klerion-loyal king in Aetaris history. Deros was in power for two years before he was killed by a rebel, who in turn was hunted down by the militia on orders from Deros' brother, Keros Leoris, the new king. Keros' rule lasted for twelve uneventful years until the army of a neighboring rebel colony invaded Aetaris. Keros sent the militia to stop them, but the Koreon army managed to destroy Ataeron and kill Keros before the Klerion armies arrived to stop them. Keros had no relations to give the crown to, so an election was held and the victor was Airos Turostinne, coming into power in the year 49 PC. By this point rebellions were widespread all across the Klerion lands and the empire was beginning to crumble. Turostinne-Akorel-Kotores Dynasty Airos Turostinne ruled for seven years before Aetaris was attacked by another neighboring colony, Orosa, the army of which killed Airos and his two children. After Klerion armies arrived and drove off the Orosan aggressors (a bit too late, as usual) Airos' brother Taleos Turostinne came into power in 41 PC. Taleos organized the militia into an effective army and attacked Orosa in a bloody war that Aetaris barely won. However, Taleos died from an Orosan disease while at war in 32 PC, ending the Turostinne dynasty, and Orosan warriors set fire to Aetaris ships, preventing the militia from returning home. When no word came back from Orosa for a year, the people of Aetaris presumed a defeat and elected a new ruler, Tyrus Akorel, who died of disease six years later. His son, Liniel Akorel, was killed in combat during another invasion by Koreon after a three-year rule, ending the Akorel dynasty. It wasn't until 17 PC that a new leader of Aetaris emerged, Kurel Kotores, who organized a new military and enforced strict military rule over Aetaris. Kurel was betrayed by one of his advisers, who turned out to be an Orosan assassin, twelve years into his reign, when he poisoned the king. Kurel had no heirs and for the first time since before the Aolar dynasty, Aetaris had no king. Aetaris remained in anarchy until the fall of Klerion in 0 PC, an event so catastrophic that global politics were effectively broken into pieces. Republic Era When Klerion fell, Aetaris was plunged into even more chaos than it was already in. This time of chaos, lasting from 0 PC to 102 AK, was a time of rampant crime and constant civil war. The bloodiest of these civil wars, the War of Three Fangs (named so both for its constant betrayals and for the three factions fighting it), lasted three years (105-102 AK). After its conclusion the victors, a faction of Aetaris called Atreon, replaced the old monarchical systems with one of a republic. For a time, Aetaris was ruled by a complex system of government bodies, each of which checked the power of each other. It seemed a great step forward, and indeed was amazingly close to a modern democratic system for its time. However, the republic almost immediately took a serious blow. The creator of this system, Aleros Kuerron, appointed himself "Tarean", the highest position in his new system. The Tarean was the highest authority within the army as well as an important member of the Aetaris Senate. However, it was clear from the start that Aleros was unsatisfied. He immediately sent the army across the nation to give him full control of Aetaris. However, the Senate did not like these actions and convinced the military to take Aleros from power. He died from a brain condition two years later in 111 AK and it is believed it may have been affecting him during his rule. Despite these rocky beginnings, the new system managed to recover and, in fact, thrive. For 634 years, until 745 AK, the Republic thrived. Aetaris remained mostly safe from foreign aggression as it was completely isolated, and the few barbarian raids were repelled by the vigilant Aetaris military. Aetaris expanded its borders almost to the extent they are at today, and its economy thrived. In 225 AK, Aetaris' old enemy Orosa sent a raiding force on horseback. The Aetaris military sighted them approaching in time, but the Orosan aggressors managed to evade the army and kill many members of the government before they were stopped. This initial attack sparked the Orosan Wars, a series of wars that persisted until Orosa's economic collapse in 402 AK. Teleos Era In 745 AK, Aetarean royalists managed to place a king in power for the first time in 750 years, Kereal Teleos. Kereal revolutionized Aetaris' economy, redesigned the military, and was in the process of starting up foreign diplomacy in 766 AK when a large raiding party from Heleyn arrived in Aetaris and wreaked havoc in the capital. Currency The currency of Aetaris is the Taryl (TR). The exchange rate is 2.1288 TR = 1 NSD. This currency was made the national currency by Keral Kotiron in 3100 AK. The previous national currency, lasting from 102 PC to 3100 AK, was the Jekum (JK). A Jekum originally exchanged as 3.41 JK = 1 NSD, but inflation caused its downfall and by the time it was replaced a Jekum was exchanged as about 223.44 JK = 1 NSD. The first currency of Aetaris, from its formation until the creation of the Jekum, was the Klerion Cent (KC), used by the Klerion empire and all its colonies, which exchanged for 0.68 KC = 1 NSD (though it also inflated to around 29.35 KC = 1 NSD by Klerion's collapse, which was quite likely a contributing factor to said downfall). Culture Ethnology Aetaris is 79.6% Klerion (this ethnicity simply means having ancestors in the general Klerion area, and as Aetaris was a Klerion colony it logically follows that most people are of this ethnicity), 12.4% Heleyn (Heleyn was Klerion's rival, a massive empire of islands -- it collapsed in 841 AK, the war funds from citizens that had kept it running now depleted. Aetaris holds no grudge against the people of Heleyn, despite its several invasions between 766 AK and 813 AK), 6.7% Uldvich (another rival of Klerion, a barbaric people far to the north -- they are an ethnic minority in Aetaris but a very loud one), 1.3% other. Most of Aetaris' people have had families there for centuries, but remarkably there is little aggression against immigrants. Any hatred against ethnic cultures generally comes from Uldvich people, whose rough and fierce personalities have carried on for 2000 years after their country's fall. Most of Greater Aetaris is populated by Klerion. Orosan refugees after Orosa's violent rebellions and eventual destruction form the bulk of Korosa's population, thus its name. A concentration of Uldvich live in Feltea, particularly Felaenor. Heleyn populations are all across Aetaris, though mainly concentrated in Taelor. Religion The nation of Aetaris is a strongly atheist nation. When a Klerion colony, they kept to the national religion of Keros, the Sun God, but shortly after becoming independent Aetaris began a shift towards atheism. By the time of the Teleos Era, few still worshiped Keros. By 1000 AK, atheism was declared the national religion. Minority groups like the Acolytes of El'thuur (a sub-branch of the Klerion religion) hold on to their religion, and the government does nothing to prohibit this. Roughly 93.6% of the population of Aetaris is atheist. Acolytes constitute 3.3% more, and 3.1% of the population has other spiritual beliefs. Government Technology Military Aetaris is not, primarily, a military nation. It puts it focus much more into diplomacy, scientific advancement, and giving a good life to its citizens. However, it is far from defenseless. There are several main branches of the Aetarean military: the Aetarean Border Guard, which protects the nation from attack and occasionally does small operations outside of Aetaris; the''' Aetarean Navy', Aetaris' naval force which includes the deadly '''Depths Division'; the Aetarean Air Force, the pride of the nation, a massive force of advanced aircraft which can fly at faster speeds than almost any opponent; the Ataeron Royal Guard, the small but well-trained guard force which protects the major civilian populations of Aetaris, particularly high-positioned officials, and works in close contact with the Border Guard and COSA Program; the Doomfire Initiative, which develops and uses four weapons of mass destruction on land, sea, sky and space to devastating effect, and which is rumored to be working on even more dangerous technologies; and the''' COSA Program', a semi-secret program focused on both research and military which genetically modifies and trains soldiers to become assassins, commanders, and spies feared across the region. Active Forces These numbers refer to the current numbers of soldiers actively serving in the Aetarean army, and does not include soldiers currently leading civilian lives. - To Be Updated - Navy Aetarean Border Guard The Aetarean Border Guard is the closest Aetaris comes to an army, but it's simultaneously completely different from one. Except in times of war, the Border Guard is not legally allowed to operate outside of Aetaris. It serves almost purely as a defensive force. In times of war, the Border Guard is a bit more aggressive but not much. Operations are usually limited to within a short distance from the homeland, both for strategic reasons and because it's called the "Border Guard" for a reason. When operating in Foreign Nations, the Border Guard is generally not involved. Uniform of the Border Guard The typical soldier of the Border Guard wears the following uniform: * Shirt, white or grey, with or without buttons * Navy-blue jacket with pocket on the left * Navy-blue military hat with visor above eyes * Combat boots -- brown, grey or blue accepted * Sergeant or above: gloves, blue or white The Border Guard usually use modernized bayonets (rifles with blades), which are a light grey in color. However, in times of war they will often use heavier weaponry. Higher-ranking officials in the Border Guard will have pins, badges or small designs on their uniforms to indicate rank and achievements. Ranks of the Border Guard The ranks of soldiers within the Border Guard are, in order of authority, as follows. Note that a (?) will vary depending on the soldier. For instance, specialists have different abbreviations depending on their exact role. Border Guard Technologies The Border Guard does not utilize many advanced technologies such as tanks. The only tank used within the Border Guard is the A4-Skyro, a relatively small but well-armored tank with a forward-mounted cannon that moves on either treads or wheels, depending on the environment. Weapons are a different matter. Though typically the Border Guard use bayonets, as stated above, some soldiers will use advanced Aetarean laser rifles during times of war, which - predictably - fire deadly lasers. These lasers are powerful enough to burn through most armored vehicles, making them highly effective anti-tank weaponry. A new weapon, making use of the black crystals recently discovered in Aetaris, is being developed, and when completed will fire bullets which immediately absorb all the electricity in the body, guaranteeing death. Aetarean artillery placements sometimes fire small bombs which explode on impact, showering shrapnel which reacts with the oxygen in the air to cause large explosions. Aetarean anti-air weaponry will often fire EMPs upwards to disable enemy aircraft. History of the Border Guard The Aetarean Border Guard, as an organization, was first created in 2960 AK. Since then the uniform, weapons and hierarchy have changed dramatically, but the name and flag persist. Aetarean Navy The Aetarean Navy is a moderately-powerful sea force, but rarely used in actual battles. The Navy spends most of its time patrolling the coasts of Aetaris and, in times of war, performing long-range or sneak attacks on enemy forces. The Navy is composed primarily of small, quick ships used mainly for harassment rather than actual attack. It also contains battleships, large and sturdy with powerful cannons. A separate division of the Aetarean Navy called the Depths Division (flag below) is composed primarily of high-tech submarines designed to sabotage enemy ships and strike without warning. Depths Division The Depths Division is a special part of the Aetarean Navy primarily composed of submarines. During times of peace, the Depths Division is seriously limited in its activity; in times of war, it is a major part of the Navy's fighting force. This branch of the Aetarean Navy was founded in 3044 AK as a small task force consisting of four submarines. It has grown over time until the present, where it is quite possibly the most important part of the Navy in times of war. Uniforms of the Navy The Aetarean Navy uses a uniform exactly the same as the Border Guard. The Depths Division, however, has a different one: * Shirt, white or grey, with or without buttons * Black jacket with pocket on the left * Black beret * Combat boots -- grey or black accepted * heat-resistant gloves, black or white Ranks of the Navy The ranks of soldiers within the Aetarean Navy are, in order of authority, as follows. The Depths Division has an identical hierarchy to that of the Aetarean Navy, with the exception of a rank between Admiral and Admiral of the Navy: Navy Technologies The Aetarean Navy utilizes several interesting technologies. The basic ship in the Navy is the '''Falka-7', a small, nimble craft with four assault rifles and a respectable cannon mounted on rotating pedestals near the front. The craft itself is designed for a crew of six, with a capacity for two additional passengers. The Falka's plating, however, is very light to allow for easy movement, and the ship is therefore quite fragile. The next step up on the chain is the Haera-4, a medium-sized ship with a total of eight guns, two cannons and an EMP blaster. It's considerably slower than the Falka and has much thicker plating. This ship is the fighter of the fleet, with the ship above it being a battleship and the one below being more of a scout or harassment vessel. And now we reach the big one. The final ship in the standard Aetarean Navy is the''' Konca-2', an enormous battleship with a total of 24 guns (12 of which are mostly-sheltered inside the ship), eight large cannons, and two powerful EMP guns which can strafe the sea around, taking out the enemy fleet's power. The Konca-2 itself is shielded from EMP blasts. There is one more ship that the Navy uses: the '''Tulkos-3', a large aircraft carrier, which can carry up to six aircraft at any time. The ship is extremely well-armored and boasts four guns designed to intercept small missiles or destroy enemy aircraft coming nearby. The Depths Division uses three different types of submarines. The Enoru II '''is a somewhat basic submarine with two torpedo launchers, a twelve-man crew, and decent armor. The other Depths Division submarine, the '''Enoru IV, is considerably larger and has one additional torpedo launcher, with the capacity to use EMP. Both submarines utilize sophisticated Aetarean technologies in their engines, which allow the powerful contraptions to gain energy from - in addition to regular fuel - the water pressure around them. Both submarines are designed to withstand intense pressure, so they will often deliberately go deep underwater such that their engines are even more powerful. History of the Navy Aetarean Air Force The Aetarean Air Force is the pride of Aetaris, an advanced force of deadly aircraft manned by skilled soldiers. Generally used most among all the branches of Aetaris' military, the Air Force will often perform quick hit-and-run strikes, taking down enemy aircraft with EMPs, or drop bombs on enemy bases or soldiers. Ataeron Royal Guard The Ataeron Royal Guard is an elite force of soldiers dedicated to the protection of Ataeron, the Aetarean government, and the Orillian Underground. This is generally where veterans of the Border Guard show up, and although the Royal Guard sees very little action, it is kept well-trained and ready to fight. Doomfire Initiative COSA Program Environment Climate Provinces Aetaris is made up of several different "Provinces," each with its own smaller government which oversees local affairs. These districts have distinct capitals, leaders (or groups of leaders), and minor laws. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nations